but it feels like home
by ryugazaki
Summary: In which Rei and Haru put together furniture.


Back with more ReiHaru!

This comes from a prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr:

"You should write a fic about Rei and Haru trying to put together furniture for their new apartment but the directions are confusing and Rei gets frustrated. To calm him down, Haru kisses him and promises a good night once they finish putting it together."

I do apologise if there is mistakes or something, I'm running on like 3 hours of sleep and I'm too lazy to edit it too much. I'm so sorry!

* * *

It's all sorts of amusing to watch Rei grumble to himself while hurriedly shifting through scattered parts to find what he wants. It's enough to make Haru stop from whatever piece of furniture he is working on (which is looking more like a deformed end table more than anything else, he's not even sure if it's supposed _to be_ an end table), and watch him with a tiny smile lifting up the corner of his lips.

Rei has always been very passionate about any work he puts himself through and throws all his might into it 100%, and putting together their new furniture isn't an exception. Haru sighs though when Rei throws down another piece, running a pale hand through cobalt hair in frustration. Haru shifts, wiggling against the hard carpet of their living room, because his rear has gone a little numb from sitting so long, and cocks his head to the side.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he murmurs, gazing down at the paper in his hand at the same time that Rei looks at his own. Rei had suggested that them doing a different piece would be more efficient, that they would get things done quickly (along with a bunch of statistics and numbers that Haru didn't really listen to) and took to working on their entertainment system on his own.

"I'm fine," Rei huffs under his breath, as if he couldn't be bothered to deal with Haru's silly questioning. It makes Haru want to laugh, the way he's acting, because that's usually how Haru is and with Rei swooping in to help him even if he told him he didn't want it.

Haru continues to watch him, tapping his fingers against the wooden board that sits next to his left. It's quiet in the room, except for his tapping and the ticking of the clock, and the room is bare except for their couch and the coffee table that they did get to put together the night before - but that was because they had been working _together_.

"Will you quit that!" Rei hisses from between his teeth, turning to glare at Haru from over the rim of his red glasses. Haru's hand pauses, fingers twitching and hovering over the plank, and he itches to do it again, just to mess with Rei but Rei looks like he's about to break the screw in half that he has in his hand.

In the beginning of their relationship, Haru used to get irritated over Rei's ability to get annoyed easily. But now he knows that Rei just gets _disappointed_ with himself if he can't finish something he set out to do. Like now, with the way his eyebrows knit together in totally concentration and he mouths the words that are on the paper, trying to see if reading them more than once will have them make sense to him.

Haru sighs through his nose, trying to get back to his own project. He searches for the exact pieces to connect together, glancing back and forth from the instructions to the parts in his hands. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a curse coming from his right, looking up only to see Rei shaking his hand and looking pained. This time, Haru frowns as he throws down his items without a second thought, crawling over to where Rei is now trying to soothe the wound on his finger by sticking it in his mouth.

"What did you do?" Haru asks, ignoring Rei's scowl in favour of running his thumb over the red patch of skin on Rei's forefinger. He glances up at him through thick, black bangs, raising his eyebrow as Rei's face flushes a tiny bit.

"Pinched it," Rei clears his throat, pulling his hand away from Haru's grasp. Haru disregards the fact that Rei turns back to work on the entertainment center and reaches over to push away all remaining pieces from Rei's grip.

"Haruka!" Rei whines, leaning forward to grab at a wooden board but Haru is quick to grasp his hand, pulling it back toward him and settles himself on Rei's lap. "Eh?! Wh-what are you doing?" he questions, backing up into the couch behind when Haru advances further against him.

"You're getting too worked up," Haru mutters as he goes about wrapping his arms around Rei's shoulders and knocking their foreheads together softly. All he sees are violet eyes widening at his words before he leans down, pressing their mouths together and any complaint Rei has is smothered.

Rei's lips are warm under his and chapped as always - Haru really should look into getting him some chapstick or something - but he eagerly swallows down the gasp that spills out of those lips, before pushing forward until he can feel all the hard lines of Re's body with his. Haru can sense the tension drain out of Rei's body as his arm curls around his waist when Haru's tongue curls around his in Rei's mouth.

In the time that they have been together, Haru has learned that there are several ways to calm down Rei whenever he gets agitate over something. It goes from reading to him, to taking a bath with him - Haru likes to indulge in _that_ one a little too much - and any form of intimacy between the two.

Even now, he knows when Rei's body slump backwards underneath, loosening up through the pressure and strain. Haru drapes himself lazily over Rei's body, peppering kisses from his mouth down the slope of his neck.

"You need to calm down," Haru murmurs against his throat, not missing the way that Rei shivers from the action, "We'll work on it together, it'll be faster, okay?" he noses the line of his collarbone, nipping softly at the skin and smiling slightly when he hears the choked noise from deep in his chest. He feels Rei nod and then he pulls back, bringing a hand to run through blue hair, pushing strands away from Rei's forehead.

"If we get it done, maybe we can break in the new bed," compromises Haru, watching, with delight, the way Rei's face reddens at the hidden suggestion before he slides off of his lap, grabbing at the instructions, "Now, come on. No time to waste."

Haru is already screwing together two boards by the time that Rei gains his composure, placing a kiss on his temple before moving to work on another side.

Even when Rei can get pretty wound up, Haru's well versed in calming him down.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

You can suggest anything/request anything to me on my tumblr (reirygazaki)!


End file.
